fine_dining_extended_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Mark Dayton
Mark Dayton is the governor of Minnesota, or at least he was during January 2018. Originally living in the actual real not anime world of real life, he (or at least a version of him) was taken away into the Fine Dining universe by James Invisible's Wiki Game, from within his home of the Minnesota Governor's Residence, which was swiftly burnt down. Being not even an anime person with anime levels of strength and durability, he was extremely confused and worried and definitely not strong enough. Since then he's been living in the vents of the DBA Arena, scavenging for food while avoiding the various traps James has set for him. After the events of Episode 42 of DBA, Mark Dayton had his genetic makeup altered, infusing him with the power of the Florida Legislature and altering him to gain the power of governments. Now that he has the power to defend himself, he now participates in DBA to hopefully find a way to return home. Powers Originally Mark Dayton was an actual real life human being, he had no powers that a normal human didn't have. That was his main joke. However, in Episode 42 of DBA, he was genetically infused with the Florida Legislature, giving him an Ultimate form with the power to gain the legal energies of American States. Instead of having proficiency, he collects the power of states, gaining powers based off of the stereotypes associated with them. Every five states he gets also grants him some additional government power over reality, and once he has all 50 states he gains some kind of secret ultimate power. Unlike many others, this Ultimate form became an innate part of his being that he can use at will. His current states: * Minnesota * Florida * West Virginia Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 1 Mark Dayton was summoned while within his home of the Minnesota Governor's Residence. He left the building, noticing an angry James with a flaming hat walk towards him before getting decked in the face. His house was promptly broken into by the nerd and a burly guy with a mech arm, burnt to the ground, levitated, and shot off the arena. Also, he was in the middle of an arena filled with super powered anime characters, being broadcast on live television. Mark quickly fled into the depths of the building. - Episode 4 Mark Dayton is briefly seen in the DBA Rafters, balancing on various metal struts while avoiding the various mouse traps that have been set to catch him. James leaves his post as the announcer for the match in order to go and fight Mark, although he ends up plummeting into the void and summoning another Wiki Game person in his place. Mark is able to escape to one of DBA's spare Moons, which he colonizes in the name of Minnesota. He is never seen again, although from James' ramblings he is presumably still in the building somewhere. - Episode 42 Mark Dayton was summoned as a part of one of the gimmicks: have the previous gimmicks of random episodes return. Initially Mark Dayton was just going to run away from the fight and retreat back into the vents for safety, but Googol using the powers of his Ultimate form genetically spliced Mark with a Wiki Game effect, which just so happened to be the Florida Legislature. This gave him the power to absorb the energies of states to get stronger. Finally free of being a weak powerless human in an anime world, he thanked Googol by fighting on his side against Liana and Ridbi. Cheshire summoned a bookshelf with information on the United States, which he used to gain the powers of the state West Virginia. Afterwards he left to eat his first real meal in the cafeteria in months(?) now that he can protect himself from James. - Episode 50 Mark Dayton appeared by technicality as a Time Construct created by a chain reaction of temporal anomalies at the heart of DBA. However, he hung back during the very last phase of the fight as an audience member and avoided an instantaneous obliteration. - Episode 52 Mark Dayton was briefly teleported to Niles Orson's courtroom dimension under an attempt to incriminate James Invisible for assault, after he burned down and attacked his house without Mark having signed any appropriate waivers to be free to fight without consequence or recourse to sue. James did not deny these accusations at all, and decided to instead set Mark Dayton's "vocal chord" numbers to 0, stopping him from testifying. James also made the argument that since Mark Dayton isn't even the same type of human being from this dimension he shouldn't be considered human in the first place. This only partially worked in the team's favor. Afterwards, Mark Dayton was transported back to his previous location. Trivia * Mark Dayton was one of the first big memes to come out of DBA. * His stats are all Non Applicable since he's a real life person who doesn't interact with the mechanical systems of Anime Campaign. Realistically, his player would be a mix of Austin, Zanza, Sylvia, and x89rt. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters